


Pitfalls of the Palace

by ChokolatteJedi



Category: Vorkosigan Saga - Lois McMaster Bujold
Genre: Being Lost, Community: 1-million-words, Community: fic_promptly, Gen, Palaces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:46:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia gets lost</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pitfalls of the Palace

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the my 1MW bingo table with the prompt, "Wait... What?" and the fic_promptly prompt "Vorkosigan, Cordelia, adjusting to living in a house where it can take five minutes to get from one side to the other"

"Wait... what?" Cordelia retreated from the room full of covered furniture and glanced back down the hall. She was fairly certain that she had counted properly, and the seventh door on the right should have been the stairwell down to the kitchens.

Just in case, Cordelia poked her head into the door opposite it, and found a dusty drawing room overlooking the gardens. The view was pretty, but it still wasn't right.

The sixth and eighth doors on the right side of the hall were also wrong, and Cordelia finally resigned herself to being completely lost. After her simple Betan apartment, her small survey quarters, and even the grand but straightforward Vorkosigan Surleau, it took a bit of adjustment to become accustomed to the grand Imperial Palace, where simply crossing from one end to the other could take five whole minutes.

That is, if one found the correct door on the first try.

With a resigned sigh, Cordelia began to backtrack to the Regent's Suite, hoping that the third try would indeed be the last one.


End file.
